injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is a powerful character, having a tied second-highest base health and tied third-highest tier total base stats. With her passive, she is a beneficial teammate, with each special attack healing each of her teammates by half the of the damage dealt. Strategy Basic attacks Passive As of the 2.15 update, Wonder Woman is able to heal the entire team, including herself, with her passive. It is wise to utilize her during the later parts of the battle and use her specials to heal other teammates. Her shield toss attack heals a substantial amount of health and can keep the battle going. Interactions Good against Good with * Characters or Gear that focus on power generation. * [[Wonder Woman/Justice League|'Wonder Woman/Justice League']]: Her passive gives Justice League teammates lots of power when she uses her special attacks, allowing constant healing and power gain cycle between the two of them. * Wonder Woman/600, Harley Quinn/Animated: Increase Power generation and Damage, which will allows Wonder Woman to both deals damage to the opponent and heals her teammates easier. Countered by *'Killer Frost': Killer Frost/Regime's passive greatly reduces Wonder Woman's healing effectiveness, while Killer Frost/Prime reduces her power generation, severely weakening the use of Wonder Woman's passive. Abilities Here are Wonder Woman's abilities. Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman's Shield Toss hits 3 times instead of 1, and the first two hits are melee while the last resembles the regular Shield Toss, making it impossible to combo after her heavy basic attacks, unlike other versions of Wonder Woman. The second part of Fires of Hephaestus will be negated if the first part is blocked or knocks out an opponent. Despite the description, Fires of Hephaestus burns for 8 seconds. The total damage is roughly equal to 122% of her damage stat (prior to upgrades; as opposed to 120% norm), but without the burn it only amounts to 82%. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Wonder Woman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Shield, Sword, Boots, Tiara, and Gauntlets. *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman was first seen on a WB Games forum admin's giphy account after Batman/Dawn of Justice's official preview, before being officially revealed in her own preview. *Although in the preview clip, it shows her health stats as 1500, but in game, it turns out to be 1400 instead; making her to be another character that has their stats changed from the previews, which is the same as Batman/Dawn of Justice when his base damage stats was changed (1400 changed to 1300 instead). *She, along with Batman/Dawn of Justice and Superman/Dawn of Justice, are based off of the depiction of the characters in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. **Her combo-ender show her crossing her arms, creating a glowing shockwave and damaging the opponent, similar to her ability in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, as seen here. *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is the first Wonder Woman character to use her Lasso of Truth in her special 2, and she is the first to have it glow during her Super Move. *Unlike all the other versions of Wonder Woman, her Special 1 hits 3 times instead of 1. The first two hits are visually similar to Wonder Woman/Red Son's Special 2. Additionally, she's the only version of Wonder Woman to not have a figure design on her shield. *She will not heal her teammates when she uses her Supermove. *She has the same base stats as Darkseid/Apokolips. *All challenge characters released during the 2.8 update cannot be promoted with Power Credits. Thus, the highest Promotion they can have is Elite III (completing challenge 3 times total and buying an Early Access Pack). *During her challenge repeat from June 24th to July 1st of 2016, the Justice League Pack was brought back to the store, as one the her requirements was Aquaman. Additionally, if you obtain the first copy of her through her repeat challenge (or, if you missed her challenge before, and completed her challenge in the repeat this time), you can now promote her with Power Credits! Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Health regain for team Category:DOT damage Category:Burn Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT added to special